Rio (film)
Plik:Disambig-icon.pngTen artykuł dotyczy filmu. Zobacz inne znaczenia dla słowa Rio. Rio – amerykańsko-brazylijski film animowany wyprodukowany w technologii 3D przez Studio Blue Sky i wyreżyserowany przez Carlosa Saldanhę. Tytuł odnosi się do brazylijskiego miasta Rio de Janeiro, gdzie odbywa się akcja filmu. Opowiada historię Blu, ostatniego samca ary modrej który zostaje zabrany do Rio de Janeiro, by przedłużyć ginący gatunek. Poznaje tam Julię, od razu się w niej zakochując, jednak oboje muszą uciekać gdyż Nigel - "zły charakter", kakadu, jako pomocnik przemytników próbuje ich porwać. Piosenka przewodnia, "Telling the World", została zaśpiewana przez Taio Cruz. Carlos Saldanha rozwinął pierwszą koncepcję Rio ''w 1995 roku, opowiadającą o pingwinie zagubionym w Rio de Jainero. Jednakże, Saldanha dowiedział się o produkcji filmów takich jak ''Happy Feet ''czy ''Na Fali, a następnie zmienił pomysł i wplótł w historię papugi oraz ich środowisko w Rio de Janeiro. Zaproponował pomysł Chrisowi Wedge w 2006 roku, a wtedy projekt został usytuowany w studiu Blue Sky. Aktorzy dubbingujący najważniejsze role zostali wyłonieni i rozpoczęli pracę w 2009 roku. Podczas produkcji, ekipa odwiedziła Rio de Jainero, a także skonsultowała się z ekspertami od papug w nowojorskim zoo na Bronxie by nauczyć się ich ruchów. 20th Century Fox wypuściło film 22 marca 2011 w Brazylii i 15 kwietnia 2011 w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zasadniczo otrzymał pozytywne oceny od krytyków filmowych, obserwatorzy chwalili efekty wizualne, grę aktorską i muzykę. FIlm był kasowym przebojem zarabiając globalnie 484 miliony dolarów. Został nominowany do Oscara za najlepszą piosenkę, "Real in Rio", lecz stracił na recz innego kandydata, "Man or Muppet" z filmu Muppety. Dubbing *Wersja amerykańska *Jesse Eisenberg – Tyler Blu Gunderson *Anne Hathaway – Jewel Gunderson (Julia Gunderson) *Leslie Mann – Linda Gunderson *Jake T. Austin – Fernando *Jemaine Clement – Nigel *George Lopez – Rafael *William James Adams Jr. – Pedro *Tracy Morgan – Luiz (Luis) *Jamie Foxx – Nico Pozostali *Jane Lynch *Rodrigo Santoro *Neil Patrick Harris i inni *Wersja polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: Studio Sonica Nagrania: Mafilm audio Budapeszt Reżyseria: Piotr Kozłowski Tłumaczenie i dialogi: Michał Wojnarowski Montaż: Agnieszka Stankowska Kierownik produkcji: Agnieszka Kudelska Lektor: Tomasz Marzecki Wystąpili: *Grzegorz Drojewski – Tyler Blu Gundrson *Agnieszka Dygant – Julia Gunderson *Agata Buzek – Dorosła Linda Gunderson *Julia Kornacka - Mała Linda Gunderson *Wojciech Paszkowski − Tulio Monteiro *Miłogost Reczek – Rafael *Krzysztof Kowalewski − Luis *Wiktor Zborowski – Nigel *Piotr Bajtlik – Nico *Krzysztof Pluskota – Pedro *Rafał Fudalej – Fernando *Artur Dziurman - Marcel *Krzysztof Szczerbiński - Tipa *Robert Jarociński - Armando *Miriam Aleksandrowicz - Eva *Waldemar Barwiński - Sylivio / Kipo *Agnieszka Kudelska - Chloe *Miriam Aleksandrowicz - Alice *Piotr Kozłowski - Mauro *Roman Szafrański - Nietoperz *Sérgio Mendes - Dyrektor Szkoły Samby (Mówi po portugalsku) W pozostałych rolach *Dorota Furtak i inni Polska wersja zwiastunowa: *Leszek Zduń - Blu *Jarosław Boberek – Rafael *Krzysztof Stelmaszyk – Nigel *Sylwester Maciejewski – Luis *Wojciech Paszkowski – Tulio Monteiro i inni Galeria Obrazki Promocyjne i Plakaty Rio-luiz.jpg Luiz.jpeg Rare-Luiz-rio-32020481-800-600.jpg Pedro, Nico.jpg Oreo film Rio.png Happy-Pedro-And-Nico-In-Rio-Movie.jpg Nico-And-Pedro-In-Rio-Movie.jpg Blu Oreo.jpg Sceny Marcel says bye.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Armando and Tipa after Engine Failure.png Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel on air plane.png Nigel and marcel.jpg Nigel i małpy.png Nigel pinning Jewel.jpg Nigel.jpg Nigel i mewa.png Nigel (1).jpg 1313375778 4 Nigel.png Nigel 21.jpg 20140429121110!Rioscreenshot nigel.jpg 20th Century Fox 2013 logo.png Rio-(movie)-wallpaper-Cat.jpg 310px-Dr Barbossa 1.png Overview.jpg 4619 17 large.jpg Rio4.jpg 20140227151025!NigelPlucked.jpg 640px-Blu and jewel with chicks by jharuccaninja04-d3h92c1.jpg 640px-Rio-pics-rio-21105194-725-304.jpg 640px-That hurts by kludd17-d3dw14h.jpg Jewel-Blu-Louis-rio-20847651-642-272.jpg RIO luiz running with Blu in his fruits.png Bulldog luiz and blu i RIO.jpg Blu2.jpg Blu.jpg Blu q.jpg Blu rio.png Blu-Bobo-Jewel-rio-movie-wallpaper.jpg Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg Blu's trans am.png Blu.png Blu 0.jpg Blu 1.png Blu 2.jpg Rio5(Blu).jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu 1.png Blu Rio.png Blu and Jewel relationship.jpg Blu 5.jpg Rio blu baby trapped in cage.jpg Blu 6.png Blu 7.png 20130928050315!Luiz.jpg Luiz.png Nigel Mauro.jpg Nigel and mauro.jpg Mauro(Rio).png Mauro.png Rio.jpg Mauro i nigel.png Mauro i nigel szantarz.png Pedro nico ñomñom.png Pedro.jpg Rio-Movie-Wallpaper-11 Pedro, Nico.jpg Rio-Movie-Wallpaper- Pedro.jpg Mauro martwy.png Screen-shot-2011-10-19-at-3-31-26-pm Pedro.png Mauro and marmosets.jpg Pedro nico.jpg Nico-Pedro-3-nico-and-pedro-22813151-627-323.jpg NIco, Pedro.jpg Marcel Przemytnik 4.png Rio Movie Marcel.png Marcel Przemytnik.jpg Marcel Przemytnik 1.jpg Marcel Przemytnik 2.png Marcel Przemytnik 3.jpg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Blu and Jewel at night from Vista Chinesa 2.png V c.png Zwiastuny RIO 3D - polski zwiastun Rio - Grzegorz Drojewski Kategoria:Multimedia Kategoria:Filmy